


#53 Terrible

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [53]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessie, James and Meowth discuss their Sinnoh motto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#53 Terrible

Jessie, James and Meowth were sitting around a campfire, recovering from their latest blasting off. Luckily, this time, their landing had been rather soft but they had still gained a few nasty bruises. Pikachu's Thunderbolt wasn't exactly a pleasant thing to experience either.

"It's the same thing every day," James muttered, biting into a rice ball. "We go in there, recite the motto, try to steal Pokémon and get blasted off. Why aren't we getting tired of this yet? You'd think we would have years ago."

"And what is up with our motto?" Meowth shook his head. "Whatever happened to the days of prepare for trouble and make it double?"

"What?" Jessie raised an eyebrow, looking at the cat Pokémon. James did the same. "What's the matter with the motto?"

"The motto..." Meowth paused, looking at Jessie and James levelly. "Is TERRIBLE."

The two human members of the trio let out cries of surprise and outrage. How could Meowth go so far as to call their precious motto terrible? Jessie was severely tempted to launch a violent attack on him but she was still aching from the blasting off. Meowth probably was as well.

"How can you say that, Meowth?" James looked injured. "We spent ages coming up with that motto!"

"Uh huh." Jessie nodded fiercely. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to come up with rhyming verses?"

"Don't give me that." Meowth folded his arms. "You guys weren't even trying. Sure, the first two lines are alright, but when it gets to the next three..."

"On the wind, past the stars and in your ear?" Jessie frowned. "What's wrong with them?"

"It's not the first one really, that's fine, but saying past the stars when most of the time there's a backdrop of the earth and whatnot?" Meowth tutted. "And in your ear just sounds so lame. Would it have killed just to translate?"

"Okay, so our lines don't necessarily match with the scenery. So what?" James pouted.

"And a rose by any other name smells just as sweet?" Meowth looked pointedly at Jessie. "Coming from you, it makes no sense. The roses are James's thing."

"Yeah... that's right. Why didn't I get that line?" James frowned in confusion.

"And it's not like we often hold roses during the motto anyway," Jessie said slowly.

A heavy silence fell over the trio as they pondered what they had just gone over.

"Meowth's right," James said finally. "The motto's terrible."

"Then let's try harder next time," Jessie said in determination. "We look dumb enough reciting the motto every time we turn up, there's no need for the motto to be terrible."


End file.
